Déjà Voodoo
“*yelp of pain*; My water just broke...” - Piper Plot After making Cole fall unconcious; Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige decide to banish Cole of his abilities and they cast a spell to return him back to the Cosmic Void. As they cast the spell over Cole, a strong gust of air knocks Jack into the spell area whilst it is in process. When the smoke disappears they see Jack led on the floor sieving in pain. Prue turns him around and sees Jack is glowing a ghostly white; Prue shouts at Paige to get the Book of Shadows. Paige orbs the Book next to Prue where she finds a potion to counteract the effects of the spell. As Piper and Phoebe mix it, Paige tries to heal Jack. The potion reaches its completion and Piper pours it down Jack's throat. He stops shaking and wakes and asks why his power did not heal him. The four sisters did not know the answer to this question so Piper calls down Leo. Leo orbs down and he explains that the effect of the spell returned Cole to the Cosmic Void but sent all of his energy and power into Jack, overwhelming his flow preventing his abilities from healing him. Leo then pulls Piper aside and says that a normal mortal like Jack may not be able to wield the ability of Regeneration for much longer. Piper disagrees and says that it was a potion that hit Jack instead of being injected by a witch’s blood; Piper starts to walk back to the others when Paige pulls her aside and says that they should contact a person that can wield Voodoo magic to extract Jack's powers. Phoebe over hears and she also agrees; The three of them walk up to Prue where they are then shocked back by a shield that seemed to be emitting from Jack. Leo looks in surprise and calls back Piper where he says Cole's powers have gone into Jack, Piper's eyes shoot open and she walks away without saying a word, she says to Prue that they need to take Jack to the Voodooist downtown, immediately. Paige grabs Jack and Prue and orbs away; Phoebe feels the energy of Paige and follows on with them. -'Commercial Break'- Whilst the Voodooist is extracting Jacks powers, Phoebe has a premonition of Jack dying after the extraction so she runs and tells Prue; who stares in disbelief. Phoebe goes to Piper who says that if he does, they will find a way to bring him back. Phoebe exclaims that not even the Power of Four can resurrect a direct kill. Piper talks to the other Voodooist at the counter and asks whether they can have potion that will block the after effects of the extractions. The Voodooist gives it to Piper who charges her $5000 for it, Piper hesitantly gives it to her because this push her dream restaurant further away. As the extraction is about to finish Jack is shocked back into the fireplace, Piper runs and chucks the potion. It hits Jack on the head where blue smoke goes inside him. He wakes up, relieved, and Prue and him astral-teleport off to the Manor where Paige orbs Piper, Phoebe and herself. The scene cuts to the Manor at night where the seven (Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Prue and Jack) sit by the fire in silence, staring at the beauty of the fire. Piper suddenly gasps at her stomach and everyone looks over to see Piper's waters broken all over the carpet. As they run off to the hospital the manor door telekinetically closes as Prue runs out and a Triquatra forms over the screen and it cuts to black. *END OF SEASON* <---- Family Witch 9